the_gaming_masters_arma_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Support the Project
The Gaming Masters could not be where they are without the help of all their members and those who helped create their mission. To continue the sucess, The Gaming Masters Community are constantly asking for help. Certain positions are avaliable for sign up. Sign up to become staff here . The main way in helping the community is donating. help the community grow and stay alive by donating here . Postions: Admin: Must go through a training process and evaluation before becoming one. An admin would administrate the server, teamspeak, and the website to make sure the TGM community maintains it's high player friendly enviornment. The job of an admin is to resolve any conflicts on the server, advertise the server, and populate the community. Advertising Staff: Must be a skilled artist and have past experience in advertising a community. Be able to help the news updater by updating posts, keeping the forum active and posting in other forums to advertise the community. The main goal of the advertising staff is to recruit people into the island life community and make sure they have a good time and stay. Event Coordinator: The Event coordinator helps create events and updates the websites. The event coordinator helps in creating events that will bring players onto the server. All event must be approved before continuing. Forum Moderator: The forum moderator is one of the most important job in The Gaming Masters Community. The job of a forum moderator is to keep not only the forums but the entire site active. Get people involved, make interesting posts and comments but wihtout spamming the forums. The goal is to get members to communicate with each other and enjoy the game. The forum moderator must check and close off or remove any offensive, racist, or hate posts that show up in the forums. Also, close off topic conflicts or disputes. The Forum Moderator is the most inportant person in keeping the community a nice friendly enviornment that peoople want to be a part of. Help Staff: The help staff is mainly on teamspeak and sometimes on the forums. The duty of a help staff personnel is to help anybody that is new to the island life community or resolve any problems that a user may have with the game. The help staff is not in charge of handling conflicts on the server as it is the admin's job. The help staff is only there for technical support. Development Team: The whole community could not have been possible without the help of the development team. The development team job position is always open for anyone to join. TGM would like to improve their missions with new ideas that come from the player themselves. The main duty of the development staff is to edit the mission according to what is needed to be completed. Must be experienced in scripting or is willing to spend a lot of time learning. The development team is in charge of fixing any glitches that may occur and add special features to the mission to make it better.